


Turn Around

by brooklynsdream



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Good Friend Ned Leeds, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsdream/pseuds/brooklynsdream
Summary: "Nice, who manufactured that?" says the "Genius Billionaire (ex)Playboy Philanthropist"."I did." replies the homeless vigilante trying to save the world.In which, a call about an overpowered individual swinging through Queens turns Peter Parker's life around and Tony Stark into a dad.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> *peter does not attend Midtown, he attends a low-budget regular high school*  
> *The Civil War storyline basically doesn't exist*

"I AM IRON MAN" 

It had become a slogan since Tony Stark first announced it to the world during that press conference, it was on t-shirts, bed settings, posters, everyone knew and recited the iconic line from children messing about in the playground to adults trying to crack jokes at the breakfast table. Over the years, it had only solidified in everyone's head, especially after the attack on New York where the avengers were introduced as protection for the earth. 

And tonight, the slogan was plastered with golden spray paint on a mural in a back alley in Queens, the same alley that every night, a young Peter Parker rested his head. He had always looked up to the Avengers, the thought of superheroes had always fascinated him and still did. He can still remember watching Saturday morning cartoons with Ben and May whilst they discussed whatever the latest was with the team, whether it was a new discovery by Bruce Banner or a new machine by Tony Stark, Peter paid no attention to the cartoons and instead was glued to every word they said. They tried to shelter him from the bad stuff, but it was harder than expected when some of the bad stuff was right on your front door. 

He can remember the stark expo vividly despite being so young at the time. He remembers Ben announcing that they were going, a whirl of excitement and joy flooded his mind and all he could think of for the next week was "IRON MAN. IRON MAN." He remembers admiring the display, loving every second of the experience, well, every second up until the incident happened. He can't recall how he got separated in the crowds but somehow, he remembers staring up, seeing the drone about to fire, a wave of panic but also bravery plaguing his vision as he raised the glove that May made for him. "Good job Kid," the repulsor shooting past him had been a shock at first, he secretly knew where it came from but that didn't stop his bragging rights on the playground. He told the story everywhere he went for years and years, those three words circled his mind constantly and he even repeated them to himself whenever he needed a confidence boost. May and Ben seemed to enjoy Peter's fascination with Tony Stark, they respected him a lot more after the incident and smiled proudly when he repeated the story. Peter didn't exactly know why but didn't mind, it was nice that they were approving of his greatest interest.

From that day on, Peter became an Ironman fanboy, he was obsessed with science and technology and computers and anything like that, his dream was to work for or be an intern at Stark Industries. Ben and May noticed the fascination and tried to fuel it any way that they could, they loaned any books or papers that they thought Peter would be interested in from the public library, they bought him at home science kits for his birthday and Ben even managed to find some retro tech in abandoned skips for Peter to work on, they wished they could send him to a better school that had correct funding for his passion but even if they cracked into their savings, they would never be able to afford it.

Peter stared up at the mural in awe, it was very well done with a vibrant red that had faded slightly over time contrasting the golden spray paint used for the accents. And behind it was a looming interpretation of Tony Stark's face, Peter couldn't help but wonder what the day to day life of Tony Stark was like, I mean living with the fact that you're a billionaire along with one of the worlds greatest superheroes had to be somewhat daunting. He wondered whether Tony ever had days where he could wish it all back, Peter surely did. 

He'd only had his spider powers for six months, it wasn't a long time at all. He'd learnt to adjust pretty quickly, he figured out how to control sticking to everything and had crafted web-shooters that made it easier for him to swing around the city. He'd also learnt to conceal his superstrength (that lesson had to be learnt pretty quick, especially when it came to opening his school locker, as the door coming off in his hand the day after the field trip wasn't exactly ideal). But then, the robbery happened and he lost the two people he cared for most, May and Ben. 

He knew that social services would eventually come for him, but he didn't want to be placed somewhere, especially because all he had was right here in Queens. He spent a couple of weeks at the apartment, wearing Ben's old t-shirts and flipping through every photo album he could find but nothing came of it, he was still crying himself to sleep, the sound of the gunshots echoing every single time he closed his eyes. Then the landlord starting posting letters through the doors asking for rent money, rent money that Peter knew he wouldn't be able to afford, so he did what he thought of as the only option, picking up one of Ben's sleeping bags, some clothes and his web-shooters and hit the streets, searching for a new spot to call home. 

He'd survived pretty well for the first couple of weeks, he thought being on the streets would be a lot harder but he had experience on making sure that he flew under the radar, unnoticed. He carried on going to school, using the showers there to keep clean even though the water was always freezing cold as the budget didn't allow for anything else. He took a bit too much food at lunch so that it would keep him going throughout the day, he even managed to sneak a couple of things from the one broken vending machine outside the teacher's lounge using all the loose change that he found on the floor. When he could, he managed to gather stuff from the only chemistry lab on campus, enough to keep his web fluid supply going until he could find another way to source the materials. Once he got back to wherever he decided to sleep, he got changed into the onesie that he had converted into his spiderman suit and went around, saving the city. Being Spiderman served as the escape that he needed, he wasn't the orphan boy from Queens anymore but a local new superhero making headlines. 

It was cool to see his face splattered on the fronts of newspapers, blurry images of him swinging from building to building or stopping a car from crashing into a school bus crowded with young children were plastered over all the papers that he saw, some of them were tossed on the ground or in the trash but he didn't care. Well, he didn't really care, people always thought that the newest superheroes were up to no good, all he wanted to do was protect people despite what everyone had been saying. 

Everyone including the people working at SHIELD who were adamant that they couldn't have an "overpowered vigilante" swinging with no supervision all around Queens. 

"Okay, next on the agenda... Tony, are you even listening?" Tony was snapped out of his daydream by some guy in a suit, he didn't bother learning the names of the people who ran these meetings, they usually changed on a weekly schedule and although it had a good premise to make sure that the Avengers were still avenging well enough, they managed to get more and more boring every time.

"Not really but carry on," He smirked which resulted in a nudge from Natasha. Him, Nat, Steve and some of the others had been staying at the Avengers tower recently, it was nice to just be around each other. 

"Okay, next we have this "SPIDERMAN" seems to be an overpowered individual mainly in the Queens area, we have several accounts of him exhibiting a strength level similar to Steve's range however we have no accounts of him misusing this power, for the time being, he doesn't seem to be associated with any of the target groups that we have an eye on but he is gathering media and public attention with the life-saving stunts that he seems to be pulling off," the man in the suit read off of a tablet. Tony finally started to pay attention, the meeting finally had gotten interesting.

"Do we have accounts on the man behind the mask?" Steve said as images of somebody wearing something resembling an onesie-like costume were splashed across the screen, they were blurry as if they were captured on a toaster of a mobile phone. 

"No we do not, however, we cannot risk whoever it is being out of our watch, we need to bring him in for some forms of questioning just to know that he has the correct intentions, are any of you up for bringing him in?" Tony examined the picture, he seemed to swing using some sort of fluid-like substance, it didn't seem to come organically, however, and instead was coming from a contraption lazily sewed into his costume, it looked quite complicated in design so whoever this new vigilante was must have had some sort of course on technical devices or some sort of training in mechanical engineering. 

"I'll do it," Tony announced, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the rest of the team, everyone expected him to brush off these sort of missions so a couple of shocked faces were amongst the crowd sat the table. 

Natasha Romanov was one of the shocked faces, after the meeting, she cornered Tony in the hallway, grabbing his bicep tightly with her hand. "Tony, you never take part in these meetings let alone the follow-up missions, why the sudden interest?" she asked, a concerned tone underlying her voice. Tony shrugged her handoff. 

"Just got to check out the competition, he's going for my branding with the red there!" Tony chuckled.

Two days later, Tony got the alert that there were current online recordings being shared of the Spiderman swinging around Queens on patrol. He clicked view to see the same costumed figure swinging between building to building with no seeming intent, Tony put on his suit and decided that it was about time that he found out who this guy was. 

He found the figure sitting on top of a roof eating what seemed like a churro from a distance, he decided to slowly lower himself down behind him, the rooftop was far enough away that the general public probably wouldn't notice the Ironman suit landing anyway. The repulsors made a little bit of excess noise after he dropped to the ground but it seemed to go unnoticed, however, he didn't particularly want to sneak up on this guy considering he was sitting on the edge of the roof. 

He cleared his throat as he approached the spiderling. "Nice to finally meet you Spiderboy!" He announced, grinning from inside his helmet as the Queen's vigilante dropped his churro, a grunt could be heard from the street below. 

"Sorry!" the spiderling yelled down onto the street below, he had a distinct Queens accent but he also sounded relatively young. That would explain why there were no current accounts of Spiderman helping out outside of the Queens area, he was staying close to the area to stay close to home. 

Peter spun around to greet the face that had disturbed his churro eating, his mouth dropped open when he saw the looming figure of the Iron Man suit. He instantly felt his stomach filled to the brim with nerves, the last time he had seen Iron Man not on a tv screen or wall mural had been the Stark Expo, so much had happened since then, so much bad stuff. "Uh... it's Spiderman," he felt his legs shaking from under him. What could Iron Man possibly wonder about a small vigilante from Queens? Surely Peter was too under the radar, surely checking out new local superheroes was well below Tony Stark's pay grade. 

"Relax kid, you're not in trouble, just need to know a bit of information about you, SHIELD is adamant that they have profiles on all the known overpowered beings in the general area, keeps threats at a minimum. I figured that I would be a little less intimidating than Black Widow," He politely chuckled, he could see the young boy's legs shaking through his onesie. He didn't want to frighten the kid, especially now knowing how young that he could possibly be, he definitely needed to approach this softly or there was no way that the kid would ever trust him enough to get the information that the guys in the suits wanted to know. 

"Oh okay... what do they need to know?" 

"Just your power set, what you do, why you do it, how you do it, stuff for the files. Nothing about your identity yet unless we come up with a threat that we could use your skillset for," Peter felt a wave of relief rush over his shoulders. He didn't exactly feel comfortable telling Tony Stark that he was a homeless orphan from Queens. 

"Well, I have super strength, I don't know how strong though I haven't really uh... tested it out? And I have like crazy reflexes and heightened senses and I have this like sixth sense where I can sense the things around me happening when there's danger and uh... I'm talking way too much aren't I?" Tony smiled as he watched the kid youthfully announce all of his powers so proudly. 

"Not at all kid, so, how'd you get to be like here? Swinging on... web... around Queens, were you like... born like this or did it just happen?" Tony asked, examining the homemade superhero outfit in more detail. It was slowly coming apart, there were so many visible loose threads hanging off of the mask and the jumper. There were small burn marks, small tears revealing bruised skin, Tony felt bad for the poor boy, he obviously was lacking the funds to make the necessary maintenance improvements to his getup. 

"No, no, no, it all happened about six months ago, I was kinda bitten by a spider, it's a long story," Peter shrugged, he didn't want to waffle on and he especially didn't want to pour his heart out about his uncle and aunt to a billionaire he'd just met, even if it feels like he grew up next to Tony. His mind was still going through everything that Peter thought Tony Stark to be, every single dream he'd had of sharing a lab with him, being in an Iron Man suit, fighting off the same drones from the Stark Expo. Tony's voice repeating the three words he had said to him all those years ago, "Nice job Kid," he would go when Peter completed what he found to be a simple task. He smiled underneath the mask, this had to be the greatest thing to happen to him since the robbery. 

"Well you seem pretty harmless, I'll be sure to contact you if we need anything else, see you around kid," And with that, the man that Peter had idolized for years and years, flew up into the air and disappeared into the distance.


End file.
